The Perfect Birthday
by MakorraLove97
Summary: It's a special day for Cat Valentine; it's her birthday! However, Cat is upset when she thinks everyone forgot her birthday and is too busy for her, but can one of her best friends cheer her up? Will he make her have the best birthday ever and maybe even confess his true feelings for her? -Bat- *Ths story is dedicated to: CatHeartsU; Happy Birthdaay!*


**Heey there everyone! So, this is a short 'Bat' story on Victorious; I hope you like it!**

****This story is dedicated to: CatHeartsU, I hope you like it and Happy Birthdaay! :)****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

'_**The Perfect Birthday.'**_

**. . .**

It was just another day in California. The hot sun is a bright yellow with a tint of orange in it.

The beautiful sun shines down and it keeps the temperature nice and warm. Even though it's early December the temperature is warm, but the wind keeps it cool.

It is now 7:57AM and that means school should be starting in three minutes; 8:00AM.

Kids are dancing inside and outside of Hollywood Arts; showing off their amazing talents. Kids are talking as they walk to their classes and teachers are walking down the hallways to their classrooms and getting ready for their lessons.

The first bell rings, which is implying that school has officially started, and classes are beginning.

Cat Valentine skips inside the classroom with her usual happy smile on her bright, red lips. The redhead is wearing a short pink dress that when she spins the bottom of the dress twirls around her with rose color high heels. Her long, beautiful, red hair is straight down and her eyelashes are long and black which makes her brown, chocolate eyes pop out.

She waves to her classmates and smiles at them all. Sikowitz is late as usual so that means the class has time to talk and hang out.

Tori, Andre, Jade and Robbie are all sitting in the corner of the room going over one of their group projects and everyone else in the class is talking and laughing while poor Cat is sitting by herself with a frown on her face.

Beck looks up from his phone and notices Cat sitting there with her head down and an unusual frown on her usually happy face.

Beck stands up and walks over to Cat. He kneels down on one knee and balances himself as he takes his finger and lifts Cat's head up to look at him.

"What's wrong, Cat?" Beck asks gently as he looks into Cat's sad eyes.

Cat huffs and shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing. I'm happy, see?" Cat then flashes him a fake smile, but Beck shakes his head; he doesn't buy the fake smile that she is trying to sell him.

"Cat, what's wrong? You're usually happy and cheery and now you're all . . . sad." Beck says with shrug to the shoulders and a half, sad smile.

Cat looks around the classroom and then sighs, "It's just that everyone seems so busy and-" Before Cat could finish her sentence, Beck finishes for her, "-and you think everyone forgot your birthday?"

Cat's face lights up and she smiles, "You remember."

Beck smiles and puts his arm around Cat's shoulder, "Of course I remember; how could I forget?"

Cat leans her head on Beck's shoulder and sighs, "Everyone is busy and no one remembers."

Beck thinks for a moment before smirking to himself and saying, "Why don't you and I do something fun for your birthday?"

"What about school?" Cat asks with her big brown eyes wide as she stares at Beck through her long, black eyelashes.

"We'll leave after this period and we'll hang out. There's actually this place I want to show you." Beck says with a wink and Cat giggles, "Ohh, really?! Where?!"

Beck shakes his head and answers the excited redheaded girl, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Cat folds her arms across her chest and pouts, but Beck just winks at her and smirks.

**. . .**

The rest of the period goes by fast because the next thing Cat knows, she is being taken outside of the school after hearing the bell go off. Beck has Cat's hand in his own and he is leading the way.

When they walk by all the parked cars and across the street from the school, Cat raises an eyebrow, "Where are we going? Your truck is over there and so is the school . . ."

Beck looks back at get and flashes his usual grin and gently whispers, "You'll see."

After about five minutes of walking Cat frowns and asks once more, "Where are we going?"

Beck then smirks and points towards the new view and scene Cat sees.

Right in front of the redheaded girl, she sees the beautiful ocean and the sparkling sand. Birds are walking on the sand and making noises and the waves of the ocean hits shore so peacefully and gracefully.

Cat's eyes widen and a large smile appears on her face, "It's so pretty!"

Beck then takes Cat's hand and leads Cat onto the boardwalk. Surprisingly the boardwalk is not as crowed as it usually is; it is just like everything else: nice, peaceful and perfect.

Cat and Beck walk on the boardwalk, hand in hand, smiling and laughing. Every once in a while Beck would look down at the girl next to him and smile while he watches her eyes wander around.

"Enjoying yourself?" Beck asks Cat with a smile and with his free hand, he runs his fingers through his hair.

Cat instantly nods her head and smiles, "Yes! Oh my gosh, yes, Beck! I love this! Thank you, thank you; thank you!"

Beck laughs and Cat just smiles up at him. Her eyes sparkle and Beck knows that his small crush that he has had on her for a while now even when he was dating Jade is turning into something much more. That small crush is disappearing and now a new feeling is appearing and taking over. That feeling is called . . . _Love_.

While strolling down the boardwalk, Beck pulls Cat to the side and buys her one of her favorite treats. Cotton Candy. Oh does Cat love her pink and blue cotton candy mixed. Beck hands her the blue and pink swirl cotton candy once he finishes paying for it and Cat squeaks and instantly digs into it.

So far, Cat has to admit it to herself, thanks to Beck her birthday is becoming a wonderful and fun day. She is feeling the complete opposite of how she felt this morning.

After walking down the boardwalk, they come to the end of it. The boardwalk leads up to the beginning of the beach. Cat frowns when she realizes that they are at the end of the boardwalk, but when Beck notices the frown, he shakes his head and smiles.

Cat cocks her head to the side when Beck's hand leaves hers and he digs deep into his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Cat innocently asks with her head cocked to the side.

Beck looks down then mumbles, "I got you something."

"Like a present?" Cat asks with her smiling growing on her face, "But you already did all of this for me!"

Beck shakes his head then walks over to the bench that is to the side of them. Cat follows him and sits down on the stone bench next to him.

With one last look at Cat, Beck looks down and pulls out a diamond charm bracelet. The diamonds shine in the sun and anyone could tell that it is worth a lot of money.

Cat's eyes light up and they sparkle. The reflection of the diamonds could be seen in Cat's chocolate brown eyes.

The redhead gasps at the sight and as places her hands over her mouth, "Oh, Beck!"

Beck chuckles and says quietly, "You were always talking about how you wanted a charm bracelet that your brother can't eat or one that doesn't always break. When I was walking around my neighbor I saw this in the store and I instantly thought of you."

Cat could feel her eyes getting watery and the next thing she knows she jumps in Beck's arms and wraps her arms around his neck. She is now sitting in his lap and giggling while Beck just smiles.

"Oh thank you so much, Beck!" Cat giggles gently in his ear, which sends chills down his spine.

When they pull apart, Cat and Beck's eyes swiftly meet and he slowly puts the diamond charm bracelet on Cat's left wrist.

Cat smiles and the next thing either of them realize is that Cat is leaning closer and closer towards Beck's lips as he is to her.

Then both of their lips press against each other and it was not a rush, fast kiss . . . no, this was a nice, slow, passionate _kiss_.

"Cat . . . can I have the honor of calling you my girlfriend?" Beck asks with a slight chuckle.

Cat giggles and nods her head, "Of course! And do I get the honor of calling you my boyfriend?"

"You tell me." Beck whispers in her ear then plants a long, caring kiss on her soft lips.

The two spend the rest of the day sitting there on the bench talking about random things or just kissing.

They watch the sun go down and they watch the baby blue sky turn into a blend of pinks and purples.

The day was _perfect_ to Cat and she truly does _love_ Beck, just like Beck truly _loves_ Cat.

Cat could honestly say that this was the _best_ birthday she has ever had and Beck is glad that he could give her an amazing day. This was truthfully the perfect birthday Cay could ever wish to have or ever ask for.

Something the two did not notice was that on the side of the stone bench, there is a carving. In a perfect shaped heart, it says: _Forever And Always_.

* * *

**Okaay guys, that's it for this story!**

****So, this story is a dedication to: CatHeartsU :) I really hope you enjoyed reading it and you liked it and especially Happy Birthdaay! ^_^ I hope you have an amazing birthday and a great day/night!****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
